Consumers frequently purchase ready-made coffee, and other beverages, in bulk beverage containers, such as for the office and catering. A user may fill the bulk beverage container by pouring a beverage through an opening in the container and into the inner lining. Pouring liquids through a bulk beverage container opening may be complicated and in inefficient. For example, the inner lining of the container may be deflated, creating resistance to the efficient flow of beverage. The user may have to frequently pause to allow the beverage to displace the air in the container lining. Pouring the beverage too quickly may cause the beverage to overflow, creating a burn hazard if the beverage is hot.